UBnited Kingdoms
UBnited Kingdoms is an RP location and a Mini RP meant to represent how UB looks. UBnited Kingdoms has multiple nations which all have their own leader, government, population and of course military. List Of Nations UB: Leader(s) Rebun, president and Pierrot, first lady. The army consists of countless Rebun Clones . Orange Nation: Leader(s) King, the leader of the country in its entirety, and the gang council members also have their role in the nation. Nation symbol, the orange. Very militaristic and wealthy. Started the Civil War of UB, successfully winning the war and having an agreement signed. Dividing the country into multiple independent nations. Stu-Pot: Leader(s) Jess, queen. Kraken Island: Leader(s) Scouter, leader of the nation. Kraken Island is just like the name says, a Kraken infested island. These Krakens are mostly tamed and some are used in the military. The DED Lands: Bandit Country. In The DED Lands you can find bounty hunters, random bandit groups, and a lot of trouble. Adoptable Territories: There are a few territories that have yet to be made into a nation, and can be claimed by anyone. As long as the council approves. Origins of Nations Kraken Island: In 198X, many travelers from south america arrived at the island in small boats after the Spanish ship "La Voluntad" (The Will in English) had suffered a hull breach which caused the ship to sink. They settled a small camp to survive the cold night and sent one of them to go fishing. As the night fell, the fisherman alerted the travelers that there was some big creatures submerged in the water. Many thought this was an opportunity to get loads of food, while others thought the creatures were dangerous. Their questions were answered when some enormous octopus-like monsters rose from the water and observed the shocked men. The fisherman, being the only one not afraid of the mighty creatures, gave them some of the fish he had fished. The krakens soon recognized the men as allies, and both lived in peace helping each other to what we now know as Kraken Island, now being governed by the once fisherman Scouter. UB: Orange Nation: Early in the days of UB, a gang was created. They planned an uprising for years, and finally put their plan into action by gathering more members for their gang until they massed a large army. They then rushed the UB capital, causing the two groups to go to war, creating the UB Civil War. After the Orange Gang successfully defeated the UB army, winning the war. After the Orange Gang victory, an agreement was signed to split the large nation into multiple nations. The Northern region going to the Orange Gang. Stu-Pot: The DED Lands: Originally being a location of exile. The DED Lands eventually formed it's own government with a nobody leaves until given permission rule. People of The DED Lands are all criminals in some way. Making them some of the most dangerous people. Nations still use this area as an exile zone. History The UBnited Kingdoms used to be one giant nation, UB. This was until the Orange Nation rose up, created a large military force, and divided the nation into several independent nations. Rising Tensions The possibility of war between the Orange Nation, Stu-Pot, Kraken Island, and UB are slowly rising, but still have a chance of not happening. Council The UBnited Council is a group of country officials (leaders) who discuss the next course of action in an event, such as a brewing war or adoption of territory. Category:Locations Category:Work In Progress